


Marvel’s Avengers: Natasha/Reader Smut & Aftercare I

by Kandace Love (kelleykel)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom!Reader, Dom/sub, Eating out, F/F, Jealousy, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Top!Black Widow, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelleykel/pseuds/Kandace%20Love
Summary: Natasha doesn’t like it when others flirt with what’s hers. Looks like she’ll have to teach the reader about what it means to belong to the Black Widow… *ANONYMOUS COMMISSION*-“Your nipples harden against the fabric of your cotton T-shirt. Natasha wastes no time ripping the cheap shirt off of you. She takes a moment to take in the sight: you, flushed and blushing under her touch, your cheeks ruddy with desire, your eyes hardened with need. A string of spit hangs down your chin. You are panting for it, waiting for it, begging for it. And the Black Widow, being the good domme that she is, gives it to you.”
Relationships: Black Widow/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Marvel’s Avengers: Natasha/Reader Smut & Aftercare I

“You know he’s always wanted to fuck you.” The door slammed shut. “If that’s not obvious, then I don’t know what is.”

“You’re overreacting,” You say slowly, a measured calm against Natasha’s ire. “Steve was just being nice, that’s all.”

Natasha scoffed, throwing her keys onto the counter. 

You say nothing as you opens the fridge and looks at the contents inside: old Chinese leftovers and a half wilted ball of lettuce. You sigh. You had wanted to pack a few plates from the Avengers’ BBQ, but Natasha stormed out before you could even grab a container.

“Expired food and vegetables.” You speak up in an effort to clear the heavy air. “Truly, the food of superheroes.”

If Natasha found your joke funny, she doesn’t laugh. In fact, she doesn’t say a word as she turns around, rounds up on you, and pulls her girlfriend into a hot and searing kiss. Natasha’s kisses were hard and rough; her teeth nipping against your lips, her breathy moans ghosting across you face. 

You gasp against the sudden assault, but Natasha continues in her persistence. 

She grips the back of her head, lithe fingers massaging tangled curls, before slipping her hands down to cup your round bottom. Natasha glides her hands across your ass as you moan deeper into the kiss. Lips bound to hers, you barely notice that she picks you up, wraps your legs around her waist, and carries you backwards into your shared bedroom.

“That shut you up quick, didn’t it?” She breaks from the kiss to pepper love bites against your neck. You moan into the pain. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” She asks with a particularly hard nip, making you cry out.

Your nipples are hardened against the fabric of your cotton T-shirt. Natasha wastes no time to place you on the bed and rip the cheap shirt off of you. She takes a moment to take in the sight: you, flushed and blushing under her touch, your cheeks ruddy with desire, your eyes hardened with need. A string of spit hangs down your chin. You are panting for it, wanting for it, begging for it. And the Black Widow, being the good domme that she is, gives it to you.

“I said,” This, she says, as she bends down her head to ghost her warm breath against your perky buds, “Are you gonna be a good girl?”

She opens her mouth slowly, softly as she swirls her tongue around your nipple. The touch is so and light and gentle, you barely feel it -- until she widens and takes all of it into her mouth. 

That makes you moan.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be a good girl for you.”

Natasha says nothing, only smirks against your breast before moving one hand from cupping your ass to cupping your unattended breast. You preened under the double assault -- one nipple under skilled tongue, the other under skilled fingers. Her hand kneaded and massaged your breast; her lips suckled from you greedily. The dual sensations were proving to be too much. You find yourself panting heavier than ever. The endorphins shot straight to your head and your pussy. 

Sneakily, you move your hand down your body -- if only to relieve some of the pressure. But with all of her attention focused on devouring your body, Natasha notices immediately. 

“Ah ah ah,” She tsks. “Let me take care of this, babe.”

Not even one second after, you immediately shimmy off your jeans, hurried to experience more pleasure as soon as possible. Your underwear is soaked through; the white cotton lace is moist and sticking to your lips. Natasha, with one last pop as she detaches from your nipple, trails her way down your body. Never breaking eye contact with you, she maneuvers you all the way to the edge of the bed. You suck in sharply when she places a hot kiss against your thigh. The longing overwhelms you; you close your eyes for just a moment, waiting for the mini-shock to pass.

Smack!

“Keep your eyes on me, baby.” She is a sight to see -- ivory skin, red hair, pouty lips. “Keep them open and on me.”

But what was most marvelous were her eyes -- crystal blues of shimmering cyan, cobalt, and teal, focused solely on you and your pleasure. She was fully clothed, still wearing the ratty shorts and tanktop that she’d worn to the cookout earlier. The only sign of her dishelvement was her hair, in a frizzy halo around her. Whether it was the humidity outside or the passion inside that ruined her blunt cut, you didn’t know. And frankly, you didn’t care. You, completely naked and gasping for hair, only cared about the woman kissing your thighs, teasing you everywhere but where you needed it the most. Slowly, she removes your panties.

“Please,” you begged. “I need it so bad right now.”

Natasha gives you a long lick, flattening her tongue against your slit. You were so wet, she didn’t have to use any spit.

“Oh -- oh --- oh god --” You let out a string of short syllables as the emotions overtook you.

You were rising steadily. Natasha found a rhythm against you. Her hands were hooked under your legs to bring you as close to her as possible. She bobbed her head in a steady beat, tongue ricocheting between long swipes and short licks. You felt yourself getting even wetter under the mouth. She knew exactly where to suck and lick to have you weeping in ecstasy. You were fully aroused, back completely arched and hands grabbing at sheets. You were so, so close to your crescendo. When you squeeze your eyes shut, you could see white coming into your vision.

She stops immediately.

You gasp as you’re brought back to earth.

“Eyes on me, baby, now.” The threat was thinly veiled. “Be a good girl for me and keep them open.”

You don’t say a word. And honestly, you’re incapable of speech at the moment. You’re simply a vessel of pleasure, a vector of sensual emotion feeling nothing except sex. Your eyes focus on hers. She begins the same beat again but unhooks her hand from under your leg. Natasha grasps your hand, looping your fingers together as her tongue coaxes sweet moans from your lips.

Suddenly, she cards her tongue in and out of your pussy in a rapid-fire staccato. You are taken so off guard, thrown completely off a cliff as your body seizes up without warning. The sight of Natasha, arousal dripping down her chin, blue eyes zeroed in on you, is enough to make you explode. And explode you do. Your muscles tense, your ankles go ram-rock straight, and your mouth opens in a silent screen as your eyes roll back far enough to meet God. Natasha doesn’t stop. She continues the quick licks throughout your orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible. You are blinded by white.

When you return from heaven, you’re wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe and in Natasha’s arms. An old sitcom plays in black-and-white on the TV. You sniff, smelling something on the air.

“Is that curry?” Your voice cracks with tiredness.

“Yea,” Natasha cards her fingers through your hair, massaging out the tangles. “I’ll make a plate for you. It’s yellow curry with eggrolls.”

“My favorite!” You beam, despite your tiredness. Who could say no to good food?

Natasha kisses you softly, then heads toward the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut story I’ve ever written, so I will 100% take constructive criticism! 
> 
> Like this story? Want a story of your own? Commission me here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IdPBi4s3HK_mdbGfZB7rLNt9_QQjaM2cy5RS09VVQ-c/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://kandace-love.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/kandacelove777


End file.
